Betrothed
by TsukinArchangel
Summary: The price of love has never been cheap. Love is a hard thing to come by, even harder thing to keep. It's something that comes with sacrifice. But some sacrifices are higher than others... is the price for this love worth it?
1. Sins of Youthful Love

_**A/N: YES PART ONE IS OFFICIALLY BETA'D NOW TO BE CROSSPOSTED ON AO3! Please look for it there too! And as you all know this is no longer a one-shot Pt 3 is on the way so is Beta'd PT2 So please :3 ENJOY! AND REMEMBER I AM NOT DEAD!**_

-**Betrothed-**

_**The Sins of Youthful Love**_

It's not like he'd meant for it to happen–No, it just sort of did. It's not like he had wanted the curse to fall on them– on the kingdom, their familie s – but it did. He didn't mean for things to escalate so quickly, so forcefully, so strongly. It didn't matter what he said, what he believed. It didn't matter that he was supposed to be getting married; that he was betrothed to another– to Annabeth. None of that occurred to him, especially not when he had the poor servant boy trapped beneath him. Not when his lips molded against his. Not when he'd crane his neck back and beg for more. He could push all those thoughts away and pretend that _this_ was meant to be.

But little ever really was.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

The room was silent but that wasn't a surprise to anyone. Neither was the emptiness, the feeling of deep sadness; that stretched across the table, seeping through cracks, doors, and windows. Nothing could stop it. Nothing could block it. Droughts and famine plagued the lands. Earthquakes, tsunamis, floods, and thunderstorms, Mother Nature threw everything she could at the heads of mankind. The people grew disheartened. The people grew angry. Unrest filled the hearts of all.

The curse had struck.

It was a disease of both the body and mind; a disease that was not only affecting the royal family but everything, everyone. It was death's vengeful mistress, enraged at her secondary position, pitting her children– despair and fury– against the wits of man.

Candle light flickered overhead, dancing on the walls, as the chandeliers above the great hall swayed gently with the crisp winter air. It was cold but no one felt like shrugging his or her shoulders against the bitter bite. They didn't see a point. They didn't see a point to much of anything anymore. Well, everyone but the youngest prince; the youngest prince of the name Peruses Jackson–the Prince of the Sea.

He still had reason to live. He could still find joy in these dark times. He could find reasons to smile while all else frowned and turned to despair. His sea green eyes scanned the room, lifting his hand casually to guide the waterlogged soup to his lips. It was bland and lifeless, the few vegetables that resided in its depths had long since been devoid of their flavor. An even lesser group than him would think this preposterous. _The royals eating like slaves? No better than commoners? Starve the populace! Tax them!_ _Crush resistance!_ Their reserves had long since been depleted, given away to their starving people, but Percy didn't complain. He knew why his father did it. He saw the wisdom behind the action even if his older brothers, Tyson and Triton, could not.

Tyson, the oldest, with his swamp green eyes and uncharacteristic red-brown hair, was the pretty boy. He was the one the people regarded as the charismatic and charming one. He had the people, both men and women, wound tightly around his finger. Despite his obvious elitist airs and views he remained a town favorite, if not only for the attractive curve of his lips. It had long since been suspected that he wasn't truly a royal, a bastard to some other in an scandalous affair, but Sally swore on the Great Goddess of the River Styx that he was in fact her child. Who, in their right mind, would dare speak against the word of the Queen? Despite this, the offer of kingship was not extended to his older brother, as was his right as the eldest of the three.

Triton, resembled his father in more ways than one, and naturally he became the favorite for succession to the throne. Women flocked in legions, seduced by his rugged and rough allure. His arms rippled with toned muscles and faded scars, a shade lighter than his tan skin, and long black hair framed his strong jaw. He looked like bad news and he wasn't short of it. He only visited the palace for two reasons: to either aid with military affairs or to deflower young maidens who ambled about his room for a night of intense passion.

Percy paled in comparison to his elder siblings. He wasn't exactly what many would consider "handsome" or "good-looking". He hung in the shadows of his brothers and his father, invisible, to even the palace servants. His black hair, forever unruly, was kept at a perpetual length that never passed his neck or fell into his eyes. Percy was skinny and gangly to the point that he appeared to border on anorexia. This, Percy declared, was the perfect disguise to mask his sly and cunning nature. He was easily one of the smartest minds in the kingdom; with tactical and worldly knowledge to rival that of a child of Athena. His natural ability in academics infuriated him. He feared loosing the favor of the night that allowed him to blend into the crowd, without so much as a whisper.

His brothers held onto that medieval belief that they were above everyone else and were naturally entitled to the luxuries they wallowed in. They claimed that the gods had imbued them with some sort of natural born power that allowed them to assert themselves over others. Percy himself scoffed at the very notion. _How couldn't they see that it was simple luck that they were descendants of royal blood?_ They could've been just as likely to be born a peasant, as they were a royal. Though, personally, he couldn't see much of a difference. At the moment all he viewed was a large dreary castle that was always too cold because there was never enough people to truly warm up the place. They were just as hungry as the poor and the only luxury they truly had left, was their titles and noble airs.

The two oldest siblings had voted against giving away their reserves, holding tight to their self-indulgence, while their mother and father voted to give them away. Percy was the tiebreaker in the matter and he was quick to side with his father, incurring the wrath of his older two siblings.

"Why do you even let him vote father?" Tyson had whined, fixing his younger brother with a poisonous glare, his nail file slipping from his loose grasp. "Fuck," Tyson cursed bending down to retrieve it. Triton nodded silently his steely eyes fixed on the sea prince, his lips spread into a hard line, "He's not even eighteen yet." "And why does that matter?" Poseidon thundered, "You two where even younger when we gave you the right to vote." Poseidon shifted his gaze to Percy, "and we all know that Peruses is more than capable to lead," He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, "he is far more qualified than the both of you." Percy winced, as their glares grew even more ferocious. It wasn't a secret that he was their father's favorite.

He wasn't quite sure why Tyson hated him so much. The boy had no desire to be king, he'd made that much obvious, and he was more than content to freeload off the wealth of the family. As long as he still possessed his jewels and playthings, he spoke no word of insurgence. His obvious dislike for Percy confused him despite the truths of these matters. Triton viewed him as an obstacle to the throne but Tyson? What could _he_ possibly do to him? What had he possibly_ done _to him?

Percy sighed and leaned back into his chair, shaking his dark locks with slow deliberation, as if to rid him of these thoughts. He was dreaming now. He was thinking back weeks– No, months! – No, years! –He was dwelling in the present now, eating horrid soup, and trying to catch the eye of a certain servant. One who had skillfully pretended not to hear his calls or see his longing stares. Percy had become infatuated with this servant boy who managed to make his heart flutter uncontrollably. He brought an unfamiliar red to his cheeks and awkward movements, which he hadn't known sense his early teenage years. These were actions foreign to Percy, things he'd known that were forbidden, but things he did anyways because of the feelings he felt for this servant–

His _beloved_ servant.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

"Psst, Sabien, he's looking your way again."

Nico shrugged and grunted in response, angrily tossing the used dishes into his basket; he didn't feel like talking to the royal brat right now. Actually, he didn't feel like being here period, but of course that didn't matter. He was but _"a lowly servant boy, dressed in rags, and meant to humbly serve and tend to all of his lieges wishes"._

He scoffed.

_Yeah right._

In actuality Nico wasn't any of those things. He was really the lost prince of the Di Angelo family, the only living heir to the fallen kingdom of Tartarus. Once, his father, Hades di Angelo, had ruled it but it had been taken over by Kronos Castellan, a bloodthirsty tyrant who only desired more power and control. Nico and Percy agreed that it was only a matter of time before the Dark King, as he had become known as, made a move against the remaining kingdoms.

Now, Nico wasn't picky by nature, he honestly had no qualms about having to become the servant boy Sabien (a guise Percy had chosen for him to live by when he'd come to Atlantis for help). He really didn't mind the work– vanity had never been an issue–and Nico had never been one to turn down an excuse to get dirty.

Before being forced to run away, the pale black haired youth would've been found in the kitchen's of Tartarus, helping his own servants prepare the next meal, or outside with the other peasant boys, carrying wood, or just rough housing in the mud. His father detested it. He didn't think that royals and commoners should mix but his mother, Maria, thought otherwise. Not that any of that mattered now. His family was dead. He had no way to travel back in time and stop it from happening, and even if he could, he doubted he would've made any difference. He was only one person and he would have no chance unless he could outwit Kronos.

Nico shoved another plate in the basket and hefted it off the ground with a grunt, head bowed he began to make his way out of the room. The servant beside him hurried to follow.

"Slow down man," He hissed, "You'll make it obvious you're tryin' to avoid him."

Nico laughed, a harsh, grating sound. "Like he doesn't know already? I think it's been obvious I've been avoiding his affections."

The servant chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well maybe you shouldn't. You don't know how he'll react. You know how nobles can be."

Nico scoffed, "Please, Percy's harmless." The servant shot him a look, clearly saying expressing that he didn't believe him. "Okay so maybe that's just me." Nico said slowly. The servant opened his mouth to say something else but the lost prince cut him off, "Trust me, I know all about the people he's killed and believe me when I say he wouldn't _dare_ raise a hand to me."

"How can you be so sure?" The other boy said with a quizzical raise of his eyebrows.

The raven-haired youth shrugged. "Just do." There was nothing more he could say. It's not like he could tell him his true identity or that he in fact, knew Percy from his days of youth. That would raise too many questions and then his cover would be blown. He'd get to see his prince no more. Nico bit his lip and thought sourly, _Shit_. He was supposed to still be mad at the green-eyed royal and_ now_ he already craved his embrace.

_God damn it all._

_ Damn it to the heavens._

_ Why did Peruses Jackson have to have such an affect on him?_

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Tyson watched as his youngest brother tried to gain the attention of the servant boy that crossed through the dinning hall. It was exceedingly obvious that the boy was being ignored and if the sea prince's crestfallen expression was anything to go by there was definitely something else underlying his attempts. Tyson raised his watered down wine to his lips. _Oh this would be fun to watch_, he thought with a wicked smile. His little brother was_ finally_ in love? With someone who _wasn't _betrothed and a boy at that? He could tease him about this for ages.

Tyson glanced around him with a wary expression. No one else seemed to be aware of Percy's affection for the servant boy and the more he dwelled on it, the more he realized the longevity of the romance at hand. There had been so many obvious signs and Tyson could not fathom how he had missed them. His sudden wardrobe change into accessories like scarves, despite that Percy had never worn them, even during the coldest winters. His sudden desire to spar with his brothers, something the sea prince would normally avoid at all costs. The tokens he'd seen laying around his room, pins and jewels, that he hadn't noticed before. It was a perfectly logical conclusion to assume that his brother was seeing someone.

Tyson's brow furrowed in deep thought. The only oddity was the nature of these jewels, which appeared quite lavish and expensive. He couldn't understand how a mere servant boy could afford to distribute such trinkets.

Tyson watched as his brother excused himself from the table. No one said anything. No one even acknowledged he was leaving. He sighed, watching his brother leave to follow the servant. _It's really rather boring in here_, Tyson watched fingering his lower lip with idle curiosity. He figured the romance between his brother and the servant boy was more interesting than any speech he would hear at the table. After a moment he got up to follow.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Nico heard the footsteps before he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Sabien, wait up!"

Nico sighed and turned to face the prince, setting his basket down as he did so. "I don't have time for this Peruses. I have to get these dishes back to the kitchen." Percy let out a breath and ran a hand through his ebony locks. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for–" He paused, glancing at the servant beside Nico.

"Don't mind me, just…" The servant trailed off before snatching the basket from Nico's hands and executing a short bow before speeding off. "Thanks Grover." Nico mumbled as his friend disappeared around the corner. The two stood in silence for a moment, Percy opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. Nico felt a small smile touch the corner of his lips. He found the sea prince's floundering adorable, if he was to be completely honest with himself.

"You were apologizing?" Nico finally broke the silence, waving his hand to signal that Percy continue.

Percy bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot. "Yeah, I-I was," He chuckled nervously. "Now what I was going to say sounds stupid..."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, I don't have all day you know."

The sea prince sighed and fiddled with his fingers. "Okay…I'm sorry, for saying what I said about your family. It was wrong and insensitive and I was out of line."

"Don't forget you're a dumb ass."

"Okay, okay, so I was an ass."

"And you're a jerk."

"And maybe a bit of a jerk." Nico shot him a look. "Okay a lot a jerk but still-"

Nico smirked before leaning forward to press his lips against Percy's ears, "Promise, I get to top and I'll forgive you."

Percy gulped and nodded. "Good," Nico breathed before pulling the prince down for a heated kiss.

"Nico, I-"

"Shut up, and kiss me dammit."

Percy growled lowly in his throat, before pushing Nico forcefully against the wall, thrusting his knee against the boy's groin. Nico gasped and Percy forced his tongue in the other boy's mouth. "Wha-what if someone see's?" Nico asked breathlessly as Percy dragged his tongue against his neck.

"Let them see." He bit his neck and Nico let out a moan.

"I need to get back to the kitchen." He managed between breaths.

"Then take this as a promise for later." Percy leaned in to kiss him again before pulling away and smirking at the flushed expression on Nico's face.

"F-fuck you," Nico said after a moment, "Now look what you've done."

Percy leaned over and whispered into the shorter boy's ear. "I'll be sure to take of that later."

Nico shivered and gulped. "I'll see you after my shift ends."

"You know where to find me." Percy said grinning mischievously.

"Ass."

"You love me."

Nico shook his head and stomped away from the dark haired prince. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it was true.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Tyson stood frozen to his spot around the corner. Had his brother said _Nico_? Nico di Angelo? _That _Nico? It was impossible! There was no way Percy would do something so stupid and rash as to harbor that fugitive without telling anyone. But what if he was? Love made people do stupid, irrational things. He was more than knowledgeable in that department. Tyson glanced around the corner, taking in the raven-haired boy that stood by his brother and bit his lip. It could very well be him. He looked to be about the age and he shared the same hair and pale skin of the Di Angelo's.

Dear Goddess. It _was_ him.

Tyson turned on his heel with a determined expression. He had a call to make.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Lips traveled against pale flesh, teeth nipping, tongue licking, slowly marking the boy in his arms. The prince ran his hands down the boys sides, his head moving back up to suck on one of the pale pink nipples now standing erect in the servant's arousal.

The servant gasped. "Percy!"

The prince grinned and looked at the black haired boy beneath him, leaning down to catch the smaller boy's lips in his. There tongues mashed and melded together, against each other, pulling each other in. The servant moaned as Percy bit his neck, sucking and nipping forcefully against the skin there, he knew there'd be a mark there in the morning, but the servant couldn't bring himself to care, right now all he wanted was to be ravaged by the prince_. His_ prince. _His _Percy. No one else could use that name.

At least for the night.

The servant wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, pulling him back into a heated kiss. If he could only have him for the night he'd make sure Percy remembered it. Remembered him. Made sure he'd come back. Made sure he could always find his way into his arms. Remembered. The servant bit Percy's lip and brought it into his mouth, sucking against it, his tongue wrapped around his lovers.

The prince pulled back and stared down at the boy below him, sea green eyes filled with lust, his lips swollen from their abuse, they drew the servant in, there was no way people wouldn't know the prince had been having sex and the thought that he was the one to do that to him, that he was one marking him, not Annabeth, the fact that it was his marks on Percy's flesh...that aroused him even more than before.

Percy smirked and bit his ear, "Someone's eager," He growled hotly in his ear, his breath sending shivers down the other boys spine.

The servant moaned again. "Percy, please..." He whined.

Percy grabbed the servants groin, squeezing it hard. "Please what Nico?" He whispered seductively in the smaller boys ear.

Nico gasped, and squirmed under the prince's touch, biting his lip to keep from moaning obscenely. "Please...," He tried again.

Percy looked down at the other boy, lazily massaging his partners growing arousal, through his pants. Nico gasped and moaned loudly, cheeks flushed and breathing ragged. "Please...I-I.." Nico groaned again, pained and pleasured, as Percy bit his neck, breaking skin slightly. It hurt, but it felt _so_ good, to him. He liked it rough, and he knew Percy was mor bbye than capable in that department, more than willing to let his sadistic side out to play with the little raven haired boy. Just the thought of what he could do to him sent a pang of need to his groin.

"Percy," He moaned out as the prince bit the other side of his neck, "Percy, please...t-take me."

The sea prince licked a stripe up from the boys red neck to his ear. "Is that what you want?" Percy kissed the servant boy's clavicle, nipping lightly at the exposed flesh, running his tongue against the promiment bone.

"Y-yes," Nico gasped.

Percy's tongue moved to the hollow in the boys collarbone. "Really?"

Nico moaned, back arching slightly as the prince squeezed his arousal tighter. "Yes!" His head turned to the side, cheeks flaming, black hair plastered to his forehead, the sweet musk of sex in the air.

The taller ebony haired youth smirked down at the boy beneath him, leaning down to bite at the smaller boy's chin and leave a quick kiss on his cheek. "If you insist..." He said, playfully running a finger in lazy circles on his partner's arousal. The love he wants but can't have.

Nico grabbed Percy's hand, stopping him, and pulled his face up to his own. The prince looked at him, eyes confused, mind heavy with lust. "What's wrong?"

Nico fixed him with a strong glare, one that the young royal found adorable, if not slightly amusing. "Stop teasing and get on with it dammit." The pale boy growled forcefully.

Percy chuckled and kissed him again, chaste and sweet, a startling contrast to their desperate efforts before. "Haven't you ever heard of foreplay, Nico?"

Nico squirmed under his touch and Percy latched onto his arms, stilling his movement. Nico glared. "You've been doing that for the past thirty minutes, I think I'm entitled to some pleasure."

Percy pouted, his lower lip jutting out into a slight frown, the look _almost _made Nico recant his statement, it was just too adorable, seeing the prince, the one who'd slain _hundreds_, pouting. _Almost_. But he _really _wanted something more than the few licks and kisses and strokes the prince was giving him. "You're no fun Nico."

"And you're a tease."

"We don't have to worry about time you know."

"Well then we can do some more later, right now I just want you to fuck me."

Percy smirked. "Well aren't you direct."

Nico leaned up as far as he could with the sea prince's body pressing down on his and licked his prince's ear. "I live to please my leige." He purred, Percy shivered.

Percy snorted and ground his hips against the servant. Nico's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip, supressing a moan. "More like to be pleased."

"Touche," Nico panted out after a moment, "But you like it too."

"Can't argue there."

Nico shot him a look. "Well?"

The prince sighed and reached into the other boy's pants, moving his hand, down, down, down, down... Nico clung to Percy tighter. "Is this what you wanted?" The prince groped the small boys ass with his calloused fingers. The hands of a worker. Strong hands. Manly hands. Nico shivered and nodded. "What about...," the sea prince moved his hand slightly to the left, feeling for one place in particular. "...this?" Percy slowly dragged a finger over the boys entrance; if the trembling the boy below him exuded was anything to go by it was a yes.

Percy stopped and removed his hands from Nico's pants. The pale raven haired youth pouted. "Tease."

The prince scoffed and placed three fingers besides the boy's mouth. "Suck." He commanded, his voice taking on a husky, lust filled quality that brokered no aurgument, knowing how much of a turn on the younger lad found it; Nico did as he was told, eyes fixed on sea green, who was he to deny his prince?

Percy bit his lip, suppressing a moan; feeling Nico's tongue run through his fingers, licking sensually at the tips, seeing the pure lust, the desire, the _need_, in his eyes, it fueled the prince's libido to no end. Without breaking eye contact he reached behind him, feeling down the boy's chest to his waist, grabbing onto the hem of the servant's trousers, pulling them down, down, down.

"Lift your hips," The prince commanded. His voice came out wrecked, it was obvious just how much he wanted to take the smaller boy right then and there, but he wouldn't, he didn't want to hurt him...well...not _too _much. " and bend your knees." The servant did as he was told and Percy pulled his pants the rest of the way down. Nico let out a muffled sigh of relief now that the woolen britches weren't restraining his manhood. As time had gone on they had become increasingly uncomfortable, the scratchy wool was not something you would want rubbing against yourself for too long.

Percy removed his fingers from the now naked boy's mouth with a pop, before running them down to the boy's puckered entrance.

"Spread your legs." Nico obliged and Percy lined his saliva lubed fingers with his hole. "Ready?"

The raven haired youth nodded and moaned in a pained pleasure as he felt the first two fingers enter him. "Fuck!" He cried out, as he felt the prince stretching him, wiggling his fingers against the walls of his ass, probing and widening with every thrust. He felt his fingers drag inside of him, sending waves of pleasure through his body, poking around, searching for one spot in particular, one that would drive him crazy with ecstasy.

Percy added the third finger and Nico moaned, back arching slightly off the bed, getting hard again as the prince finger fucked him violently. Angle after angle, thrust after thrust, he felt himself growing looser, more accustomed to the fullness, his need growing stronger. He moved his hips in time with his thrusts, pushing it in deeper, and deeper, moving, around until, finally, it hit that spot he'd been craving for so long.

He gasped in ecstasy, vision going white, body arching almost painfully off the bed, wrenching a long and dirty moan from his lips.

"There!" He cried out. "There! Do that again."

Percy smirked and obliged his young lover, watching as the smaller boys member began to leak it's fluids, standing proudly in the air. Percy gulped, his own dick throbbing at the sight, and he leaned down, taking the member into his mouth.

His tongue swirled around it, and his head bobbed up and down, his fingers still thrusting in and out. Finally though he stopped and pulled away, taking his fingers from his lovers hole, leaving him feeling empty and disappointed.

"What are you doing?" Nico demanded.

Percy smirked. "You're topping tonight remember?"

"Oh that's right..." A devilish grin washed over his face. "Well then." He pushed the sea prince onto his back and removed his loves pants. "I think it's time to make good on our deal."

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Tyson stared into the fountain biting his lip. Did he_ really_ want to do this? Calling Kronos's army here, giving away the Lost Prince. What consequences would that hold for himself? For his kingdom?

Tyson smirked. Maybe by doing this he'd make an ally of the Dark King, maybe he'd be lenient to his people when he decided to strike. Maybe they could finally get out of this desperate situation they were in.

Yes, he was going to make everything better. Everything would be fine after making this call. He tossed the coin into the water's surface and spoke the incantation. The water stopped flowing and began to shimmer in the night air.

After a moment a blonde face appeared in the surface. Tyson cleared his throat. The boy looked up and jumped in his seat, dropping the book in his hand. "And you are?"

"Tyson Jackson, of Atlantis."

"Apollo Castellan, of well...I don't really know who we are." The boy paused, "What do you want?"

"To speak with you're father...I-I think I found the Lost Prince."

The blonde raised a brow. "Really now?' Tyson nodded. "Well...I'll just be a moment."

"Okay." The boy disappeared from view and Tyson paused, conflicted. Was this _really _the best thing to do? He took a breath as an older man's face slid into view. Well there was no backing out now.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Percy awoke to the sound of screaming and the feeling of warmth being wrenched away from him. Instantly his eyes shot open, and he scanned the room. Soldiers had aligned themselves against the walls of his room. What the _hell _was going on? Where was Nico?

"Nico?" He called out, jumping out of the bed, silently thanking himself for putting on boxers the night before.

A muffled cry met his and Percy quickly threw on a shirt and reached for Riptide, removing it from its resting place besides his chair.

"Sire, we can't let you leave, the room." One soldier said as he approached the door.

"Why the hell not?" He yelled, infuriated that they would try and keep him from Nico.

"We're under attack sir–Kronos's army. Apparently they found the Lost Prince here." Percy stilled and felt his blood running cold. How could they have found out? They'd been so careful in hiding it. His world tilted violently and he grabbed for the nearby wall to support himself.

"I have to get out there," He whispered.

"Sire I can't let y-"

"Move out of my damn way," He growled, "Before I cut you down myself!" He drew his rapier for added effect.

The guard gulped and backed away. He knew like everyone else not to trifle with Percy. His threats were not to be taken lightly. Percy inhaled sharply before beginning a brisk pace through the hallway, drawing closer to the loud screams and clangs of weapons.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Triton's broadsword swung through the air, cutting down any and everyone in his path. He was beyond angry. He was _furious_. Vengeful! Pissed to the extreme. Kronos dared attack them? To attack Atlantis, one of the first kingdoms to rise, and expect nothing in retaliation was suicide. Triton gave a bitter laugh as he hefted his blade, cutting the head off an enemy shoulder in the process. He continued, unfazed, as blood splattered his tunic. At least he could enjoy himself a little. He glanced around the room in a quick sweep and a flurry of motion from the corner of the room caught his eye. He gave a curt nod to the figure that had just entered the room.

Percy.

Percy continued forward, slicing, and stabbing all the while. He moved with grace and deadly precision, dodging strikes and timing everything to the last second. He eliminated any and all in an hauntingly beautiful manner. Triton silently thanked the gods that Percy fought for their side.

"Where did they go?" He asked when he reached his side.

"Who?"

"Kronos."

"Wha-?"

"He had to have been here, he's not the type of man to just leave his dirty work to the lowly peasants, he'd get the job done himself."

Triton shrugged and Percy stabbed at someone behind him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What's that bastard here for anyway?"

Percy gave him a calculating look before mumbling, "The Lost Prince."

Triton opened his mouth to say more but Percy ran off before he could, and Triton was sucked back into the fray of battle.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Percy ran through the halls of the castle, glancing out the window and onto the fires of the countryside. They were being crushed. Atlantis was falling.

Percy bit his lip and tore his gaze from the sorry sight beside him and kept running. He had to find Kronos. He had to find Nico. Nothing else mattered right now. Finally he made it to the courtyard and he stopped in front of an open sewer drain. His suspicions had been right. They had come through here, entering from the farthest corner from the capital as to not draw attention to them too soon.

The sea prince dropped into the tunnel, grimacing at the foul smell, shifting Riptide to his left hand. It wasn't an ideal route but little else mattered.

Right now, he had a prince to save.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Nico struggled in the Dark King's grasp. "Put me down! What the hell do you want from me?!"

Kronos continued to slosh through the guck of the sewers, chuckling lightly.

"Why the heck am I still alive anyway? Huh? Don't you want me dead? Don't you want to make sure no one will question your authority in Tartarus?!"

Kronos laughed again, a dark throaty sound. "Don't tempt me boy." Nico closed his mouth with a sour frown. Kronos continued, "and to answer your questions; there will always be people to resist command, eventually I will fall, but that, my dear Nico, will not happen for a very long time." He paused before continuing. "See, you're more use to me alive than dead. I can use you as a bargaining chip to your people who seem to love you dearly and for the royals of Atlantis."

Nico stiffened. "W-what do you mean?"

"Don't try and hide it from me, boy. I have already spoken the Sea Prince's brother, Tyson. I know all about your relationship with him. Don't you think he'd do _anything_ to keep you alive?"

Nico gulped but tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn't believe his brother had ratted him out. "Percy, he-he'll stop you."

"You don't sound very convinced."

"I'd rather him alive then dead."

"Are you that scared of me?"

There was a short pause before Nico answered. "Yes. I saw what you did to my family. I know how much of a monster you are."

Kronos gave a dark laugh in return. A light filtered in from above not too far from where they were standing and Nico found himself standing underneath the clamor of another troop of armed forces. Kronos heaved Nico out of the sewer and onto the ground roughly.

"Apollo, ready the steads, we move out now." Kronos strode forward confidently.

A blonde, handsome face poked out of the wagon and responded quicky, "Yes father." Nico scanned the area and his eyes landed on Tyson. The red haired prince glanced to the side with feigned nonchalance under Nico's daggered stare.

"Come along boy," Kronos told him with a sharp jab to his spine. "You," He pointed to Tyson, "Get in too."

They all loaded into the caravan and Nico had his wrists and feet bound. The carriage lurched forward and they began moving forward away from Atlantis. They moved steadily towards a place that Nico was all too familiar with. A place that he had, not too long ago, regarded as home.

Tartarus.

**-**_**Betrothed**_**-**

Percy stood breathlessly in the clearing.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed, throwing his rapier to the ground, and punching a tree with all his might. He was too late. Nico was gone. Probably killed and strung up like a trophy to be toted back to Tartarus, to wave as a trophy to encourage the masses to panic. He knew they had been here and that he had failed to save Nico.

The sea prince felt his throat tighten with the familiar sensation of sorrow and he sunk to the ground, with dry sobs wracking his body. _This can't be happening_, Percy thought. This couldn't be how it ended. Alone and forced to marry a woman he had no feelings for. He dug the tip of Riptide into the loose soil beside him. He didn't lift his head, even to acknowledge Triton's heavy and foreboding presence behind him.

His heart had finally broken.

The curse had finally taken its hold on him.

He had fallen into Despair.

_**-Betrothed-**_

_**The Sins of Youthful Love**_

**~End~**

**A/N: pt 3 is in the works and pt 2 is in progress for beta! THANKS SUMMER!**


	2. Sins of Lust Filled Love

_OKAY ALL OF YA'LL CAN STOP ASKING NOW! I'VE CONTINUED IT AND OMG 14K WORDS... longest... chapter... EVER anyway enjoy! I hope you do. You better. This thing was draining me for a WEEK! So glad its done. Time to write some Falling Into Nothing, yah expect pt 3 NEXT MONTH lol (yes this is I'm aiming for 3parts I MIGHT be persuaded into making an epilogue depending lol) ANWAY REVIEW~ FAV~ FOLLOW! ALL that jazz... might needa take a break... its kinda long... I know I did. _

**_Warning: Contains a scene of fairly graphic gore_**

-**Betrothed-**

_**Sins of Lust Filled Love**_

_ Percy scanned the room, sea green eyes drawn to the erratic, disorderly, uncontrollable forms of unruly males, their antics nothing if not unsightly. Annoying. He felt exposed as he walked into the classroom; vulnerable, if not slightly superior and didn't understand why he had to endure this torture. There had been nothing wrong with his old school in Atlantis; there, people knew to leave him alone, there the people knew of his status and respected it. No harsh words need be exchanged, no insults to ones lineage, no slander to ones bloodline required. There had been a routine in Atlantis, one that saved ones pride and everyone followed. One that made it clear what was and was not exceptable. But here that was different. Here there was the lawlessness of a country tavern. Here he feared he may have to resort to such tactics to avoid being bothered. These "free" people seemed to have no notion of the word "privacy"._

_ Percy sighed and chose a desk in the furthest corner of the room, setting his rapier Riptide beside him and resting his head in the crook of his arm, angling himself away from the group in an obvious attempt to try to remain as disconnected from them as possible; a fact he hoped would be seen and not ignored. It had been a parting gift from his father, a sign of his trust in Percy's abilities to grow and succeed. A constant reminder of the words he had spoken to him on the long ride here. Words he'd wish he could forget._

_ "Befriend them Perseus, make them your allies, you may never know when you may be in need of their assistance."_

_ He scoffed. He had no desire to be among these strange people, he had no desire to be in this new environment but his father had demanded it, claiming that he was too introverted, too reclusive, too into himself and didn't interact enough with others. So here he was, in this foreign place, this foreign school, this foreign land, with its strange foreign ideas. Ideas like rule by the people, Democracy, a land without a king, a land free of a monarch or ruling family, a land full of disorder and promiscuity. He shivered from the very notion._

_ "Cold?"_

_ Percy turned, sea green eyes meeting deep brown, momentarily losing himself in their depths against his better judgment. That was unnatural, that went against everything he strived to be, disconnected; what was his mind doing to him? He turned away as nonchalantly as possible, hoping it wasn't obvious that he had been staring. "That's not really your concern is it?"_

_ The boy laughed, placing a hand on his hip, the action making his raven black curls bounce and glint in the air. He was fairly handsome, Percy conceded, though that still explained nothing of the strange fluttering in his chest, he'd seen plenty of handsome men back in the castle that didn't incite this reaction. The sea prince scrunched his face and moved to bury his head deeper into his arms. _

_ "No I suppose it's not," The pale youth replied. "Though I would very much like it to be."_

_ Percy shot the boy a look. "You're awfully invasive aren't you?"_

_ "So I've been told," He paused before holding out his hand. "The name's Nico, Nico di Angelo First Prince of Tarta-"_

_ Percy cut him off. "Tartarus, I'm aware."_

_ Nico rubbed the back of his head, his hand still held out for a shake. "I see... and you are?"_

_ Percy eyed the hand lazily for a moment, his critical mind calculating the possible advantages and disadvantages of accepting his hand. Percy shrugged to himself and slowly held out his own. What could it hurt? He'd be fulfilling his father's request, he was making friends._

_ "Percy of-" He stopped himself the second half of his father's message playing in his head. _

_ "Do not tell them of your lineage. Let them come to follow you for who you are, not what your title says you are." He scoffed to himself. He didn't understand why he should hide who he was. He was a third prince, there was nothing they could gain from someone so far down the line for the throne. No matter though, he'd obey his father's wishes._

_ "-of... Olympus." Percy lied quickly. "Third son of Deadalus the Architect."_

_ First rule of lying, be sure you can back it up. He was betrothed to his daughter, Annabeth; he knew just about everything there was to know about that family. The perfect cover._

_ "Well nice to meet you Percy of Olympus," Nico smiled, a small seductive smile, and Percy felt his cheeks tinging red. He quickly turned away from the boy prince, mortified by his reaction._

_ Just what was wrong with him?_

-**Betrothed-**

"He's been inconsolable for near a week your highness, nothing we do brings the young prince out of his stupor."

The Queen sighed, looking on at her third son with sad, tired eyes. They had lost so much in the battle for Atlantis. Their once beautiful and ancient city lay in ruin, their treasury plundered, leaving virtually nothing to pay for the repairs they so gravelly needed. Her first born son was missing, most likely dead, tossed aside in some nondescript bog never to be seen again, her husband lay in bed, his battle wounds slowly festering with some un-nameable poison that slowly sapped him of his strength, and her third son had fallen prey to the curse. He'd fallen into despair.

And how badly they needed him. It was just too much for her to organize on her own. She needed her Percy; his level headed thinking that could easily prioritize and order things in the most dire of circumstances, the mind that could put Triton in his place; the sound of his voice a balm on her severely taxed nerves in these hard times.

"Have you tried contacting Annabeth? Perhaps the sound of the voice of his betrothed would revive him." She turned away, barely able to keep her composure, unable to handle the sight in front of her, of her broken son; missing the sympathetic look the handmaid gave her; the Queen seemed to be the only one who didn't know who really held her sons heart.

This wasn't her Percy, this was some foreign facade, a demon inhabiting his body. She couldn't stand looking at this, seeing her baby boy so distant, empty, gone. She had wept for so many nights, thinking of all that was wrong in her life, asking that one important question. Why? Why did all of this have to happen to them? In their time? Why couldn't they continue on in the peaceful and prosperous way they had been before?

"We tried your highness, but her father refuses to let his daughter traverse the Continent in these harsh times."

The Queen rubbed her temples, and took a breath, her eyes landing for an instant on her son, sitting on the chair by the window, looking out but not seeing. Empty. Blank. His eyes were turned within, lost in his memories, the person Percy had been, trapped in his regret, his guilt, his anger and sadness, locked away in his youth, while his body aged, growing frail, dirty, decrepit.

Even now the light did nothing to flatter him. It brought out those flaws, those things rather left unnoticed, like his sunken cheeks, and tired eyes. How his clothes hung loosely on his bony frame, looking more dead than alive, like a single gust of wind would blow him to oblivion. There was no strength to him, no substance, his skin taking on a sickly pallor. Sally turned away again, a single tear falling from her eye.

"I suppose that only makes sense, I wouldn't send my children halfway across the Continent in a time like this either," The Queen replied.

Oh how her heart ached! How her body and soul cried out for her children, for her husband, her kingdom, the thing she had spent close to twenty years cultivating, spilled her sweat and blood into creating.

"I must leave. My soul can not stand this despair much longer. It begins to ail me in my growing age."

"Of course my lady, is there any place you would to go in particular?"

Sally paused for a moment, looking out the window. "The pavilion would be nice, it is such a lovely day after all, my heart aches for a more uplifting atmosphere."

The handmaid held out her arm to steady the other woman, feeling a slight pang of sadness at the state this tragedy had reduced her queen too. She was not particularly old, the Queen, just a bare few years over thirty, yet she knew sorrow was a heavy burden, she had seen it break stronger men in her time.

"Right this way your majesty."

The door shut behind the two with a bang and the room was plunged into silence, though the sudden sound managed to cut through the young sea-prince's stupor. He jumped in his chair, becoming painfully aware of the poor shape his body was in. The gnawing hunger in his belly, the unpleasant aroma that wafted into his nose that showed him to not be clean. He saw the lusterless look in his eyes, the greasy, oily, quality his hair had undertaken. It was pathetic, he knew it was, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

_Nico._

That was the only word... the only name that played in his head. Over and over again, it moved like a self proclaimed mantra, it was the only thing that held any meaning for him, the only thing that mattered.

_ Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico._

He tried to stand, but he was too tired, his legs could no longer withstand his weight, he could do nothing more than a weak half hearted crawl, one that he quickly gave up on.

His room was much as he'd left it, he didn't even think the sheets had been changed off the bed from that night. That last wonderfully blissful night where he'd called out Nico's name in pure ecstasy, as he was undone by his fingers, his lips, his very being. The last time they were able to be one, joined at the hip, inseparable and in love.

_Nico._

His Nico. His Lost Prince. His servant. His other half. His true partner in life. Not Annabeth. Not that ignorant architects daughter. Nico. And he was gone. Leaving him all alone. Leaving him without his dry, dark wit, and his unique perspective. Leaving him empty.

_Nico._

Percy began to crawl across the floor again, eyes locked on his bed, the prospect of a chance to remember, to remember how he smelled, how he felt in his arms, the sounds he'd make, the tiny mewls of pleasure as they kissed, too strong to pass up. It was slow work, tiring for his unused muscles, but progress he made all the same. For he had a goal, and he would reach it. Then... only then... he could forget. He could seclude himself in memories, go back to that time when he was blissfully ignorant, when he cared for nothing.

He reached the bed and stopped, catching his breath, his heart pounding in his chest, blood roaring through his veins for the first time in days. His body burned, it ached in protest, sending small agonizing bursts of pain through his limbs, telling him to stop, that it wasn't worth it. But he didn't listen because his body was wrong. He needed this. He needed...

"Nico," The name came out like a whisper on his tongue, foreign and unsure, his voice raspy from the lack of use. "Nico," He said again, pulling the sheet off the bed, covering his face with it, inhaling deeply, taking in that smokey, earthy scent that had clung to his lover, that had been uniquely his, Nico's.

"Ni-c-co," His voice came out stronger this time, but now it was uncontrollable, emotion spilled over his eyelids in the form of hot salty tears, tears of remembering, tears he didn't want shed. They fell down his face in rivulets, soaking his face, a physical manifestation of his pain. A pain he didn't want to feel. It was too harsh, too concrete, too real. He didn't want this reality to be true. He only wished to remember, to remember his love as he was, beautiful and alive, not this dark mysterious dead that he didn't want to even contemplate.

"Nico," Percy curled into his side bringing the sheet with him, balling it up against him, burying his face in its depths, imagining it was the raven haired youth from his memories. He sighed. "Nico." It was a contented sound, already the pain was starting to fade, already Nico was appearing in his arms. He pulled the sheet closer, nuzzling what he imagined to be the crook of the boy's neck.

_"Stop that, seaweed brain, I have to study, something you should be doing yourself."_

Percy smiled. "Sorry, Neeks, you're just too cute." He whispered.

_Nico blushed and turned away. "Whatever happened to the days where you nb_

"Oh, I don't know, Nicky, guess you just worked your magic on me." Percy said nipping lightly at the imagined boys neck.

_"Dammit, taught you too well for my own good hmm?"_

"Perhaps you did... perhaps you did..."

The pain was gone. He couldn't feel anything anymore, just the weight of his love in his arms, the sound of his voice in his ear. Memories surged through his mind; the real world pulled away, he fell back into his mind.

He remembered.

-**Betrothed-**

_The first time they kissed, Percy was scared beyond all reason. He didn't understand what was happening, how these feelings had culminated into something so intimate. He was scared as he watched the raven haired boy slowly lean in, in, in, slowly, so slowly, giving Percy a chance to pull away. _

_ But he didn't._

_ He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but he wanted this, he wanted to feel the Prince of Tartarus's lips on his, that prince's warmth; he wanted to taste him. He wanted him so bad it was scary. It scared him that his feelings for the brown eyed youth were so strong, powerful enough to override his reason. Percy was betrothed, he was straight, he didn't like men, he didn't do this type of thing. His mind supplied the reasons to stop but he ignored them, he didn't want to be reasonable right now, he wanted to follow his heart, he wanted to _feel._ And right now his heart was telling him to kiss Nico. To kiss this boy until he was dizzy. _

_ So he did._

_ It started tentative at first, a chaste meeting of unsure virgin lips, a light peck testing the waters, testing the other's reaction. It was an immature kiss, the two boy's eyes squeezed shut, lips puckered in the most ridiculous fashion, they looked puerile and innocent, like the school boys they were._

_ They broke apart after a moment, eyes locked on each other, a look of surprise plastered on both of their faces, like they couldn't believe what they'd just done. Well in Percy's case that was true, he honestly couldn't believe what he'd done. He looked away and brought a finger to his lips, the feeling hot on his mind like a brand, his face turning a deep red._

_ Nico rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Crap, Percy-, I- I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so bold-"_

_ Percy cut him off, pushing himself back against the raven haired boy, his lips connecting with a bruising force, one that initiated an immediate response from the ghost prince. Nico pushed back, running his hands through Percy's short hair, tugging at the tuffs, hanging on with an almost painfully tight hold. He heard Percy moan deep in his throat and felt the sea prince's tongue brushing against his lips. He wanted in._

_ Nico straddled the taller boy's hips and opened his mouth, bringing his own inexperienced tongue into the fray, the feeling of the two members meeting sending a strange tingling through his body, the spark that started the fire of need in his belly._

_ The two broke for air, only drawing far enough apart to stare into each others eyes, their lips still mere centimeters from each other. Percy brushed a few strands of hair gently out of Nico's face, his touch like a downy feather on the First Prince's hot cheeks, his eyes holding so much warmth, looping it behind his ear, so timid, so caring, Nico had never felt like this before. Never felt what it was like to be loved by another you _wanted_ to love. To feel such a strong sweeping emotion, one that was mirrored in the sea green eyes in front of him, one that was as scared as his own but just as determined and just as willing. He'd never felt a thing like that, a gaze like that, one that stripped him raw, saw all that was wrong with him yet still liked him anyway._

_ Never. _

_ And it was beautiful._

_ Percy trailed his hand down the side of Nico's face, cupping the smaller boy's cheek in his tanned hand, staring at him intently with that intense stare of his. Nico shivered and leaned into the touch, lacing his own fingers with Percy's hold, hypnotized by his gaze, unable to turn away, not wanting to turn away. He wanted this moment to last forever._

_ "You can not fathom how long I'd waited for this moment," Nico whispered. "I always imagined you saying no though."_

_ Percy smirked. "I still haven't said yes, I just let you kiss me."_

_ "And you I."_

_ "Touche."_

_ They fell silent after that, foreheads touching, the moment strangely intimate and fiery though they did nothing to further excite themselves. They were just drunk on the euphoria of what they had just accomplished together in their lives, the silent admission of their mutual feelings._

_ "I'm assuming that this is a yes then?" It was a question, not a statement, and Nico held onto Percy tighter, his pale cheeks tinging a deeper red, breaking eye contact. _

_ Percy looked at the Prince of Tartarus in awe, he'd never seen him act this way, usually he was so sure, so confident in what he did, it fueled some base need to protect the boy in his arms, a need he didn't really understand. It was in this moment he remembered just how small the raven haired youth was, that he was near a head taller than him, it was easy to forget, Nico just exuded such a large, demanding presence. "Yes to what?" Percy asked._

_ "To...," He gestured between the two of them. "Us."_

_ Percy bit his lip, "_to us"._ That was the big question. Could there even be an "_us" _to them? When he was meant to marry Annabeth in a few short years? He felt Nico tense in his lap, and looked up to see the strong princes eyes glistening slightly behind a shroud of black hair._

_ That made up his mind, the decision was simple when he saw just how vulnerable Nico was, how much he'd opened up to him in this moment, and he realized he didn't want this feeling to go away, he wanted Nico, the full an unabridged, the true Nico, he really did, more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life, he was willing to deal with whatever consequences might come with that._

_ "Hey," Percy whispered, lifting Nico's face to look at him. "Yes." He nodded for added affect._

_ Nico looked at him for an instant, his eyes uncomprehending and confused, then realization dawned on his face, a relieved smile etching itself across his lips._

_ "Yes." Nico agreed and he leaned in for another kiss._

_ Percy's body responded instantly, and soon they kissing even more passionately than before. It was fiery and desperate and only further solidified his resolve. He would find a way to be with Nico, he would find a way to break off the engagement with Annabeth, somehow he would. He could. He must._

_ Because this love was worth it._

-**Betrothed-**

The carriage bumped along the road, jostling Nico's arms every few seconds, causing him to wince in pain as the cuffs bit into his already raw wrists. It had been a week since he'd been forced back into the politics of Tartarus, and true to his word Kronos hadn't killed him, he had actually attempted to be hospitable giving the Lost Prince delicate foods and plush covers as soft as silk. Those were the moments Nico could tolerate, the moments when he actually had some freedom, where he could pretend that he truly was an equal, his own man, here of his own volition.

Of course that was a lie. He didn't want to be here and the kindness's were two faced gourmet food they offered him hid poisons and rot; the plush luxuries needles and nails. It was all a facade, a terribly intricate and clever rouse to fool the populace into submission. He was forced into public debates, debates where he'd respond with scripted answers, slowly gaining the people's support for Kronos. Making them think that he was the true king. The real king. The king they should have. It was the only way he could survive.

And he had to survive.

He had to have his revenge. He had to. He could never forget the horror's that so called king inflicted on his family. His father, his mother, his innocent sister. To forget was to die.

His hate was what kept him going. It's what fueled him to follow the orders of that psychotic genius, Kronos. It's what he used to justify his public denouncement of his claim to the throne; what kept him from screaming LIAR! in the middle of all the debates he'd been forced to endure. It's what kept him locked into Kronos's plan.

And he hated it.

He hated himself, he hated what he'd become, he hated what he'd allow himself to do just for the chance to slit that mans throat, to watch the life leave his eyes forever. The sick satisfaction that, that thought gave him scared the young prince beyond belief. The fact that adrenaline would course through his veins, that his blood would boil and his heart would pound in his chest as if high off battle. Those changes scared him.

But he didn't stop them.

They were his life support now. They kept him strong, they gave him a goal, they toughened his soul into an impenetrable wall of diamond. Just this single week in hell had been all he needed to perpetuate his resolve. The carriage jumped over another bump, and the cuffs cut into his wrists again, but he didn't scream, he didn't call out. He sat there, regal and dignified, chained and immobile, even if no one could see in the vehicle, the curtains drawn over his window. They couldn't let the poor people of Tartarus see that the last living heir of their royal family was nothing more than a prisoner, a puppet, now could they?

Nico blew his raven black bangs out of his eyes, unable to raise a hand high enough to move the hair out of the way, and looked over his appearance. He wore a modified version of the traditional garb of his people, a black toga, but where skin would usually show in the arms and shoulder was a shear almost see through shirt, long enough to cover up the raw skin of his wrists. If anyone asked about the sudden change he'd just say he'd forgotten how cold Tartarus was. A dark thick gray ornamental belt telling the story of his families rise to power held the garb together around his waist, silver bangles hanging from that, chromium rings interlocking throughout the black cloth making it seem to shimmer and form around his body like a wave, inconstant; forever changing. His curly raven hair was styled to perfection, a silver crown of thorns wrapped around his temple, and black sandals donned his feet.

The carriage stopped with a sudden jerk, the metal cuffs rubbing against his wrists for the final time before the carriage doors swung open. Two burly men stood besides the doorway, guarding it, a third in the middle, a blonde haired, blue eyed scarred menace to society. Luke Castellan, Kronos' oldest and most like himself, son. The one son who took as much care in making Nico feel utterly miserable as Kronos did in pretending to be hospitable. Nico wasn't particularly fond of the second son, Apollo, but at least that boy didn't outwardly display his hate.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, Luke with his hands firmly gripping the ring of keys in his hands, so hard, in fact, the knuckles turned white, his mouth set in a grim line of barely contained disdain, his flowy crimson red toga hanging from his shoulder, a clasp of gold holding the cloth together. Nico glared back with his harshest glare, not even bothering to pretend to like him, pouring all his anger and hate into that single fiery gaze. Luke broke contact first and stepped into the small cramped space, one that had been designed for two but could only comfortably hold one, before grabbing at the shackles roughly and jamming a key into the lock.

The chains fell to the floor and Luke half shoved, half threw Nico, who only barely managed to stay on his feet, out of the carriage and into the chilly Tartarus winter air. Nico turned and shot Luke a deadly look as he regained his balance, pulling up the shoulder of his toga as he did so. "I can't wait to slit your godforsaken throat." He growled at the taller blonde.

Luke scowled, his scar transforming his face into a hideous grimace, before walking up to the Lost Prince. "You better watch your goddamn mouth." He whispered, grabbing onto Nico's wrist with bruising force, knowing how much pain the other boy was feeling and relishing in that knowledge. "Just be glad, I'm not king yet." He pushed up against the alley wall, slamming his hands at his sides. "You'd already be dead then."

Nico set his jaw, refusing to cry out, taking in quick shallow breaths as pain radiated through his wrists and up his body in flaming tendrils. They were in an alley and while Nico knew Luke wouldn't openly abuse him now with the chance of being caught, it didn't mean he wouldn't later, and it didn't mean he wouldn't leave subtle marks all over his body, in the places one couldn't see, example, his wrists.

Nico dropped his gaze, and Luke dropped his hold on the smaller boy, smirking in the afterglow of victory in making the other submit to his will. He was truly pathetic, Luke thought to himself, all big talk and no bite. He didn't see how he could've possibly hidden away for so long.

"Come, your_ highness_," He said with a mock bow, "You have you're subjects to attend to."

Nico glared, but said nothing, he knew he was in for a beating when they got back to the castle, who knows, maybe it would be even sooner in the carriage ride back. Nico shivered and began to move forward, he had no desire to make things worse for himself.

He continued forward, towards the pale morning light at the end of the narrow alleyway, the shouts of the people growing louder by the second. The young prince felt his spirit fill with dread and nausea. Again. Again he was going to betray the trust of his people, lead them down a false sense of security, that their way was now the enlightened path. The path to a new blessed world. A world that didn't exist.

Nico tugged at the hm of his toga, and forced his breathing to normalize, refusing to go further in this undignified manner. He needed to remain strong, he had to appear the part. He was the last di Angelo, he would not tarnish their name by appearing weak.

The Lost Prince stepped out of the alleyway and the crowd went wild, he offered them a small smile as he approached the podium, walking up the steps and taking his seat at the end of the row beside Apollo of the new royal family, the Castellans.

He sat down and placed his delicate hands in his lap, back straight yet relaxed, his face a mask of emotion, exuding an air of calm upon the crowd. Nico turned his attention to the current speaker Kronos, and felt anger start to coil in his stomach, how dare he spout such lies to his people. He wanted nothing more than to jump across the stage and stab the man into oblivion, but he held that emotion back, never letting it touch his face, never letting it reach his eyes, eyes that would betray everything he truly felt. Instead he looked down, down at the ring on his finger, the small simple yet elegant silver token imbued with tiny bits of emerald that upon its center held the royal crest of the Jackson family: the trident.

_Percy. _He thought, fiddling with the ring. Oh, how he missed his smile, the lopsided grins, and easy going laughs. He had made him feel safe, secure, protected, cherished, wanted, and loved, but now... now that couldn't be. Now all he had was a ring and a box full of memories, memories of his gentle touches, of his heated kisses, of the feelings he could entice out of him with a single look. Nico didn't even know if Percy truly understood the power he had held over him, he would've-and still would-do anything for that boy. No matter the price, he would answer his call and he knew Percy would do the same for him.

But now that was over. It was better this way. In the end he knew it had to be like this. In the end he knew he should be thanking Kronos for giving them an excuse to break up without any hard feelings towards each other. He'd given him something to blame instead of themselves. Now Percy was free to forget about him, to marry Annabeth like he was meant to, and move on with his merry life.

Nico told himself this. Told himself that Percy would be okay without him. His mind told him it was logical and true and just, but in his heart of hearts he knew it was false.

He knew Percy would be miserable without him.

He knew Percy would always and forever be his.

He knew this.

But still he hoped he was wrong.

-**Betrothed-**

_It was the last day of school for the year, and the two boys sat together, hand in hand under the Golden tree. It was their favorite spot in the school, their go to place after classes to meet up and make out. Hardly anyone else came up here so often times they had it to themselves, their own little paradise to be alone and away from the watchful eyes of others._

_ Their relationship wasn't much of a secret anymore, well it was kind of impossible for it to be to begin with, considering Nico's status as a prince in the school. Everything he did was breaking news, and what was better than his love life. A love life that didn't involve some princess like everyone expected, but some small low class architect boy; the student body clung to it like rabid animals._

_ Nico sighed and looked at the boy next to him. Percy had his eyes closed, face set in a look of contented peace. Nico marveled at just how perfect he was, how the light seemed to make his lover almost glow, how the wind ruffled his hair just the right way and carried the slight oceany scent that clung to him into Nico's nose. He was perfect, but by no means did that make him flawless, rather his flaws just made him all the more attractive, human, lovable. Nico relished in Percy's idiosyncrasies like the obsession the other boy had with blue, or how he never let his hair grow out past halfway down his ears, or the nape of his neck, or just above his eyes._

_ He loved the fact that the other boy loved to swim (and he loved watching him do so, never one to pass up a chance to see the boy shirtless), and loved to read,. He loved that he was always their to help him with his homework when he needed it. He loved the fact that he was the only one who ever saw Percy wear his glasses, they made him look so scholarly and hot. He even loved the fact that he was such a closeted genius, even if it annoyed him to no end. He knew that Percy was constantly underplaying his abilities in class, coming out lower than he truly was, he didn't approve truly, but he understood. He was shy, even if now he didn't appear to be._

_ That was something else he found incredible. He was impressed with how much Percy had come out of his shell. No longer was he the introverted person he had been on that fateful day nine months ago, now he was something else, someone who others could come to for guidance and advice. Nico was glad others could finally see that side of his lover, the caring heart that was truly him, not the stoic mask he used to show._

_ Percy squeezed his hand and Nico looked back at the boy to find his eyes locked on his own. _

_ Nico felt the air leave him. Percy's eyes were such a gorgeous sea green, so full of emotion and love; truly breathtaking._

_ "What're you thinking about dead head?" Percy asked with a smile smile on his lips._

_ Nico blushed and blinked, unable to form a coherent reply for a moment. "Nothing. Just... you... us, seaweed brain."_

_ Percy snorted, and closed his eyes again, a contented sigh leaving his lips. "What about us?"_

_ Nico bit his lip and pressed himself against Percy's side, taking comfort in his presence before speaking. "Just... what happens next? The summer's a long time to be apart."_

_ Percy popped open an eye and smirked down at curly haired boy. "That's it?"_

_ Nico's jaw dropped and he sputtered. "That's it? _That's it_?!" He smacked the other boy lightly on the arm, he'd been expecting a bit more of a reaction than that. "What do you mean 'that's it'?!"_

_ Percy laughed and pulled the flustered boy onto his lap, pressing his lips chastely against Nico's. "What's to worry about? We'll see each other again soon enough, besides we can always send letters in between."_

_ Nico pulled back slightly, his brow scrunched in confusion. "How, you never gave me your address."_

_ Percy rolled his eyes and kissed away his lovers frown. "I'm going to give it to you obviously." He whispered against his lips, Nico shivered, and held more tightly to the black haired boy, he very much wanted Percy to give him something else._

_ Nico moaned and leaned forward trying to deepen the kiss, but Percy pulled back grinning at the obvious aggravation he was causing the raven haired prince._

_ "Tease."_

_ "Don't start something you can't finish, our rides will be here soon." _

_ Nico groaned and dropped his head onto Percy's shoulder, Percy rubbed absent minded circles against his back._

_ "So what's your address?" Nico mumbled, not looking up, enjoying the pseudo massage Percy was giving him._

_ "Yeah... Nico," Percy paused in his ministrations and Nico looked up. "So, you know how I said I lived in Olympus?" _

_ "Yeah well, uh...," He rubbed the back of his head. "That... that might not have been... uhm, oh god..."_

_ Nico pulled back completely now to look at him. "Might not have what?" He growled._

_ "It might not have been exactly... true...," Percy winced, and Nico felt like he'd been slapped._

_ "So you lied to me?" Nico's voice was dangerously calm._

_ "It wasn't my idea! My dad made me promise to not to tell anyone who I really was!"_

_ "So you decided that 'anyone' included your _boyfriend _too?"_

_ "Nico! I'm trying to tell you now-!"_

_ "And who is that? Vladamir Worstenchire?!" Nico pushed himself off Percy's lap._

_ "Oh for godsake Nico, who the _fuck_ is that?!"_

_ "I don't know! You for all I know! What else did you lie about? Don't really like the color blue?!"_

_ Percy raised his arms in an exasperated manner. "Of course I like blue! It's not like I changed everything about myself! It was just my name and not even all of that!"_

_ "We've been together six and a half months Percy. _Six and a half! _And you couldn't even tell me your real name? Is it even really Percy?!"_

_ Percy groaned and stood up running a hand through his short black hair. "Yes, Nico, it is." It was obvious he was irritated, he was trying to tell Nico the truth _now_, why was he getting so angry? It's not like he lied about who he was, he was still the same person he'd fallen in love with. Nico fell silent and remained sitting, glaring up at him from his spot in the grass, watching._

_ Percy stopped pacing and looked down at the prince. "Will you let me talk now?"_

_ Nico nodded and crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."_

_ "Okay," Percy nodded. "Okay." He took a breath. "So, I'm not from Olympus, I'm-"_

_ "Percy!" Percy turned and winced. It was his mom, he'd recognize her voice anywhere; she had gotten here sooner than he had expected. _

_ "Shit." He mumbled. He turned to Nico, "Here," He slipped a ring off his finger and placed it in Nico's delicate pale hand. "Look for that symbol in your archive's when you get back to Tartarus, it's my families crest." He shot the curly haird prince a wry grin. "shouldn't be hard for you to find, myth nerd." Percy closed Nico's hand around the token and gave it a squeeze._

_ "Percy! Hurry down! Your father expects us to be back home in time for the tournament!"_

_ "All right mother!" Percy called over his shoulder before turning and placing a quick kiss to Nico's cheek. "I've got to go, the dragon beckons." He said playfully before looking down at the other boy and giving him a hug. "Remember to find that crest." He whispered. "I'm going to miss you." Nico nodded and melted into the touch, wishing it could last longer, last forever, that they didn't have to break apart for the summer._

_ Nico sighed, but they had to, and let go. "I'll miss you too," He mumbled burying his head in the tall tan boys chest, trying to convey that he wasn't really angry at him, maybe slightly annoyed, but nothing to change how he felt about the other boy._

_ "Percy! I know you're up there, I just heard you call! I refuse to climb that blasted hill!"_

_ Nico really moved away this time and offered his lover one of his rare half smiles, pushing him away lightly. "Go. We'll talk about this when summer ends." He said holding up the ring Percy had given him._

_ Percy nodded and placed one last chaste kiss against his lips before running down the hill. "Coming ma'!"_

_ Nico leaned against the tree, the shade casting a slight golden glow on his pale form. and watched him go, his lover, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watched Percy trip halfway down the hill. Nico looked off at the horizon, absentmindedly thumbing the ring already beginning to miss the presence of the other boy._

_ Just two months he reminded himself._

_ Two months and then Percy would once again be holding him in his arms._

_ Two months._

_ Two months that never truly came._

_ For that was when Nico's family was murdered. The curse had began._

-**Betrothed-**

Tyson sat in front of his vanity mirror, painstakingly trying to perfect his appearance. His brow was scrunched in concentration, and his eyes watered as he plucked his eyebrows free of strays, slowly giving them a uniform appearance. Tweezers pluck, wince, brush, tweezers pluck, wince, brush. Repeat. His mouth was set in a grimace and he bit his upper lip, smearing the light coating of gloss he had put on them to bring out their naturally coloring.

His skin was smooth and moisturized and his red hair was rumpled into a look of styled bad boy. It was funny really, considering he was anything but. But of course that didn't matter right now. Right now he had to be perfect, by any. Means. Necessary. He plucked the last eyebrow with a contented sigh, before putting the tweezers down. The pains he went through for beauty. His fatal flaw, his vanity. He was nothing without his looks, they were the only thing people really cared about anyway. You could be as much of an ass as you wanted when you were beautiful.

Beautiful people could get away with anything.

Tyson shook his head. That wasn't why he was preening himself even more than usual today, oh no, he wasn't doing this for himself. Not really. He didn't order the full body waxing just because he couldn't stand the sight of his body hair, to hell if he'd succumb to that without a greater motive. It hurt much too much to just do willy nilly. He'd take a razor any day.

No he went through all this trouble, buffing and shining his nails, adding drops of water to his eyes to make them shine just a little more, the faint layer of make-up that permeated his face, bringing out its curve and strong jaw, both feminine and masculine at the same time.

He had prominent cheekbones he realized almost as an afterthought, he assumed it was one of the traits that drew others to him, but he didn't care about "others" right now, he cared about what one person in particular thought of him, one blonde haired, amber eyed second son of Kronos to be exact. Apollo.

He was surprised, he hadn't expected to actually find _anything_ he liked here in dreary, damp and cold Tartarus, let alone someone to _pine _after. It was terribly ironic really, he noted to himself. The whole reason he was here in the first place was because his younger brother had fallen in love with the Lost Prince, Nico di Angelo, and kept him hidden from the eyes of everyone in his family... and the world. It was only after Tyson contacted Kronos, bringing his armies to the Palace doorstep, that he realized what a mistake he'd made.

He'd let his jealousy get the better of his judgement, he knew that now, and he betrayed his family by doing so, breaking his brothers heart in the process. Tyson frowned in the mirror, he felt ugly now, those thoughts always did and no matter how many corrective measures he took he always remained ugly. He knew that to be the case, he knew he was a horrible awful person, it's why he didn't resist when Kronos had told him to get in the carriage, he knew he'd have no place back home to go to when they discovered what he had done. This way he could pretend to have just been killed in the melee, running away like the coward he was.

Tyson stood and slammed the vanity closed, he couldn't stand to look at his reflection anymore. All the silks and bright colors, the greens to bring out his red hair the burgundy to bring out his eyes, the sensual walk he had perfected, the flirtatious speaking, none of it meant anything. He was lower than low, understudy of shit, and had enough conceit to run an army of blondes for a millennium.

The red haired prince made a face and grabbed his notebook and lyre from his desk before storming out the... his...? Room.

Walking down the halls... no rather raging the floor with his footsteps, he made his way through the castle. It was nothing like the one he'd grown up in which had been warm and inviting, this one held darkness and death, a curse of its own. The servants paid him no mind, they knew he wouldn't leave, he had nowhere else to go, he was their prisoner in all but name.

He was allowed free reign of the palace but nothing more. He couldn't leave for any reason, whether he wished to go to the market or see a show or any other manner of mundane things. No, everything he needed was brought to him, and he was more pampered than he had ever been before. But it was an empty kind of luxury, one that had been bought through treachery and now only guilt and revulsion remained.

He hadn't seen much of Tartarus, only brief glimpses he'd stolen on his carriage ride here, though even that he couldn't really enjoy it with the death glare Nico had perpetuated in giving him the whole ride over. Tyson had been able to ignore it at first, push it to the back of his mind, but slowly he couldn't; it had been an awfully long carriage ride and the malice he had felt from that single gaze slowly began to wear him down. So much so, in fact, that he almost jumped across the seat and strangled Kronos to end it all right then and there, to reunite Nico with his younger brother, with Percy, so at least someone could have a happy ending.

But he didn't.

He was too much of a coward.

Tyson stopped in a small discreet pavilion nestled between two towers and sat down on the tiny stone bench underneath a large oak. It was his favorite place in the castle, the only spot that seemed to have some green, some semblance of life, the only place that felt truly alive. No one ever seemed to travel to this part of the castle anymore. You could see it in the obvious disrepair it was falling into. A ruin of its old form. Dead and alive. Ironic really.

Tyson took a breath and set down his lyre, taking out his notebook, really just a leather bound wad of papers, before opening it to a random blank page. Setting the half full ink well beside him he dipped his quill pen into its depths and waited, eyes closed, breath even, waiting for inspiration to hit. He didn't have to wait long. Opening his eyes he set the pen on the page and wrote.

He wrote furiously, transferring his emotions into words that he'd transfer to voice and lyre, the only therapy he had while he was here. He finished and set the quill to the side before propping the book up against the tree.

Strumming a few chords on the lyre he quickly tuned the instrument and then...

He sang.

-**Betrothed-**

_ Nico thumbed the ring Percy gave him absentmindedly between his fingers, it had become a bit of an awkward habit in the past few weeks that he'd been away from Percy, one that his parents had noticed but never gotten around to asking about, which was all fine in Nico's book, he didn't really want to talk to them about it. Not yet at least. It's not that he feared rejection or shame in telling them, it was just a conversation he didn't want to have. All his life he'd been expected to get married someday, continue the di Angelo family legacy through his offspring._

_ Well that was starting look less and less likely now._

_ Sighing he leaned back in the slightly smaller throne besides his father's, legs spread in a very undignified manner, bored. Out. Of. His. Mind. His free hand propped his head up, cupping his cheek in his delicate fingers, his raven curls moving to cover the right side of his face; his mouth pursed in a slightly impatient and irritated line. _

_ What he would give for some entertainment in this blasted castle! He had never known a boredom like the one he was experiencing now! Had Percy really made his life that much more interesting that in just these few short weeks without him left him feeling like he'd just endured a life time of torture?_

_ Nico tossed the ring in the air and caught it, slamming his hand down on the other armrest and drumming his fingers against it, filling the empty hall with the sound of flesh on metal leaning ever farther into his seat. He closed his eyes and slipped the ring on his thumb, the only finger it would fit comfortably on, Percy's hands were so much bigger than his own._

_ "Father would have your head if he saw you like that little brother." A teasing voice came from above him._

_ Nico smirked lightly before replying. "Let him then Bianca, at least then there'd be some excitement in this damnable castle."_

_ "Oh, feeling antsy are we?" Bianca stepped from behind the throne and smacked her lightly brother on the head. "Language Nico," she sing songed._

_ Nico yelped and opened his eyes glaring at his older sister. "Trust me Bia, I've done much worse than spew a few curses in my time gone."_

_ Bianca smirked, mirroring the dark mischief that could be seen in his own. "Would it have anything to do with whoever gave you that ring you've been fiddling with for the past month," Bianca laughed at her brothers shocked expression. "Yes we've all noticed, _everyone,_ I might add, even the laundry maids. And don't even try to say you haven't been doing it constantly, because you have."_

_ "I have not." Nico said incredulously while twisting the ring around his finger._

_ Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Really Nico? Really? You're doing it now."_

_ Nico opened and closed his mouth, stopping his twirling, before settling on his trademarked glare._

_ Bianca plopped down on her father's throne before brushing back her long black hair from her face. "So, tell me, who is she?"_

_ Nico scoffed and just smirked at her. "Like I'd tell you."_

_ "Fine, who is _he_?"_

_ Nico sputtered face heating up._

_ "Oh? So it _is _a boy, can't say I'm surprised, always saw that one coming, I take it you haven't told mom and dad yet?"_

_ "What makes you think it's a boy huh?" Nico stuttered, crossing his arms, trying to retain whatever dignity he still had._

_ Bianca smiled. "Well you reacted dummy." She said flicking Nico's head affectionately "Oh and you blushed like a virgin on her wedding night. You're really easy to read little brother, so who is it?"_

_ Nico sighed and looked away before muttering. "Percy." He squeezed the ring tightly in his hand, his face turning even more red._

_ Bianca tapped her chin in wonder. "Percy hmmm?... Sounds hot. I approve. You got a potrait?"_

_ Nico nodded. "Percy had our friend Will paint us on our six month anniversary. It's in my room, in my desk."_

_ Bianca's eyes widened. "Six months? And I'm just now hearing about this?"_

_ "Six and a half to be exact," Nico mumbled._

_ "You're a horrible brother! How couldn't you have told me before now?!" Bianca feigned hurt._

_ "Because Mom and Dad read the letters too and I really don't want to explain anything to them yet."_

_ "I see."_

_ The two sat in silence for a while, neither sure of what to say, the hall falling back into silence._

_ "Well can I see the portrait?"_

_ Nico nodded. "Later."_

_ "Okay," The princess got up and stretched her arms. "Well come on I'm sure dinner is ready by now."_

_ Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh joy." He said sarcastically._

_ "Now, now Nico no need to be so excited, it's only food." She said imitating her brothers sarcasm._

_ Nico made a face but got off the throne and began walking down the steps towards the ground. "Well come on then." He mimicked._

_ Bianca shook her head and began to walk down, but that was when they heard it. The first crash. The two young royals froze. It was suddenly too quiet._

_ That's when they heard the first screams._

-**Betrothed-**

Nico walked away from the podium barely able to stand. He felt sick to his stomach, all the lies he spewed, the false smiles, the fake praise, all of it slowly turning his insides... and his country. In his mind he watched as another region fell into the red, into the palms of Kronos; he wished someone would call out his treachery, would see through his facade and read between the lines, screaming bloody murder, causing a stir, stopping the lies from falling from his mouth.

Though he feared that now it may be too late.

Apollo shot the young prince an apologetic look as he made his way back to his seat on unsteady legs, hoping that the rest of the audience couldn't see just how shaken he really was.

Kronos nodded in his direction and walked back to the podium to deliver the closer, though Nico hardly paid attention, he felt his stomach churning and clenching, his skin clamming over. Apollo looked at him worriedly.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale," He whispered discreetly to the boy sitting next to him.

Nico winced and shook his head. "I think I'm going to be sick." He groaned clutching his stomach as it spasmed again in rebellion. "I need to get out of here before I make a scene."

Apollo took in the raven haired boys slightly green expression and nodded. "Come with me."

The blonde quickly got up and slipped behind the curtain, Nico right behind him.

"Oh god," He moaned. "Fuck." Nico quickly ran into the alley and retched. It was awful, his stomach clenched and pushed upwards, his gag reflex making the entire experience worse. He felt his breakfast resurface and splatter to the ground, a myriad of hellish colors he didn't even want to see. He was so glad the toga clung to him so much, he'd managed to keep it clean. He didn't need to be seen walking back on the podium with chunks attached to himself.

Nico braced himself against the wall and heaved again, this time less violently than before, but just as painfully, most of it coming off as dry retching. He rested his head against the wall and stood there, gasping letting the cold stone cool his over heated flesh. Finally, he took a breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before straightening himself shakily.

Apollo took one look at him and shook his head. "Oh no, you're going back to the castle now."

Nico glared and took a wobbly step. "Like hell I am."

Apollo sighed and went to let the young prince lean on him. "You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that right?"

Nico smirked as he leaned against the... what should he call him? Prince? He supposed so. "It's my most endearing quality."

"I suppose so, if you were too complacent I doubt Luke would have any fun."

Nico grimaced at the mention of the boys older brother. "I just refuse to be anyone's bitch, you can blame my wounded pride for that one."

Apollo chuckled. "You seemed pretty content with being the Third Prince of Atlantis'."

Nico blushed. "Shut up, that's different."

"I guess."

Apollo took a left and continued past the stage where his father's booming voice could be heard.

"Where are you taking me?" Nico growled.

"I told you, back to the castle."

Nico stopped, dragging his feet behind him forcing Apollo to halt. "No. Let go"

Apollo let go and brushed a blonde curl from his face. "Do you really want them to see you like this?" Apollo asked evenly. "Will your _pride_ allow it?"

Nico winced. "My pride won't let me just leave either."

"But will it allow you to look weak? Which is worse?"

Nico bit his lip but said nothing.

"Look you can't even stand by yourself. Wouldn't it be easier to leave and come up with a plausible lie then make an undeniable truth?"

Nico sighed, Apollo was too smart for his own good. "Fine. Take me back." he grumbled.

Apollo smiled. "There's a good boy."

-**Betrothed-**

_ "Run," Bianca whispered, slowly backing her way back up the stairs. "I left the hidden door open." The throne room doors were thrown open. "Run, Nico!"_

_ Nico was yanked behind his sister and shoved towards the door. "What about you Bia?!"_

_ Bianca shook her head. "Don't worry about me, you just get away." You're more important she finished to herself. Her parents loved her yes, but they would never forgive her if she let something happen to Nico, he was the heir, she was the back up plan. It didn't matter that she was older, Nico was male, and in her family the men got everything._

_ "Run," She repeated more forcefully, pulling a long sword from beside the throne. "Go now!" She hissed._

_ "But Bia-!"_

_ "Stop arguing and go!" She quickly turned and gave her brother a hug. "I love you." Then she shut the door, cutting Nico off from whatever was happening on the outside._

_ "Bia!" Nico slammed his weight against the door but it was locked shut, she must have put something in front of it to keep him from going back out. "Dammit!" He punched the wall. "Dammit." Nico slipped down the wall, he was shaking, he was afraid, he didn't know what was happening or why it was happening and he didn't even know if he'd get out of it alive and he was just so scared, so, so, so, scared._

_ "Percy...," He whimpered, silent tears falling from his face, tears he didn't even realize had been falling until he felt his breath hitch and escalate; the wind felt cold on his face. _

_ Oh god! He needed him here right now, he needed his warmth, his level headed thinking, Nico was freaking out right now and e knew that at a time like this it was the opposite thing to do. The young prince took a breath. What would Percy do? Nico smiled and looked down at the ring on his finger, feeling new strength surge through him at the thought. That was easy, he'd kick their asses is what. _

_ The young prince wiped his eyes and stood up, determined, and ran down the corridor. First thing he had to do was get out of these blasted tunnels, he really should've paid more attention to their layout when he was initially taught them, these stupid things were more up Bianca's alley than his own._

_ Nico swiped a torch from the wall and took a left, walking up a set of spiral steps before finally finding himself in front of another door. He paused, placing the torch in its holder and brushing his hair out of his hair. He didn't know what part of the castle he was in and he didn't know how far spread whatever this... invasion? Coup? Had gone. He hated not knowing, but at the same time he was kind of glad that the stone walls were thick enough to block any sounds that he might have heard. He didn't think he could've withstood all the suffering that was doubtless happening outside at this very moment._

_ The young prince placed an ear against the door and slowed his breathing to something less panicked, letting the adrenaline coursing through his system to fade away. He bit his lip and waited; he knew his sister would probably want him to just stay in the tunnels until things quieted down, until someone found him and led him out, but he couldn't do that, there was no telling who would find him and there was no telling how long "wait it out" would take. So, hearing nothing, he pushed open the door and walked into the room._

_ Big mistake._

_ Outside where two armed guards, guards that didn't belong to his family, guards that donned a strange crest on their breast plate that he had never seen before. Nico gasped and tried to step back into the tunnels, but it was too late, they'd already seen him, how couldn't they? It's not like it's easy to open a stone door silently._

_ "Is that... ?" The first asked, his voice heavy with an accent Nico had never heard before._

_ "Yeah, I think so, looks like the kid in the portrait." The second replied, slowly creeping forward. "Do we kill him?"_

_ Nico backed away from the door and slowly started moving to the window, maybe then he could figure a way out..._

_ "No, Kronos wants him alive, don't know why."_

_ "Of course not you numbskull, we're only good enough to die for him, not dine with him."_

_ That was the first time he'd heard that name, Kronos, and it wouldn't be the last, but even before he knew what the man could do that name instilled a fear in him he didn't comprehend, sending shivers of ice through his blood._

_ "Oh, boy, I wouldn't do that if I were you, tis a long way down." The second soldier said to him, noticing that he was slowly creeping towards the window._

_ Nico ignored him and kept moving towards the window, no longer trying to hide his advances, he wasn't going to go anywhere with those scumballs. From what he could gather, he was on the second or maybe even third floor of one of the castle towers, it would be risky, but he could still survive the drop... assuming he could grab onto one of the ledges without popping his arm out of its socket and climb down from there._

_ Each of the towers had inconspicuous footholds for just these moments. Granted there were no restraints, and they hadn't been kept in the best condition so they could easily break under the sudden weight, but it was the only option he had. So he kept retreating. By this time his back was against the window, and he stealthily unlocked it._

_ "Okay little princeling, get away from there, we aren't going to hurt you, Kronos wants you alive remember."_

_ Nico shivered, there was that name again. He shook his head. "Like hell, bitch." Then, he jumped._

_ The tower zoomed by him and Nico flailed, desperately trying to find purchase on one of the ledges quickly approaching. Time was moving to fast for him, the ground coming up to soon, he feared death in that moment, he thought he'd made a graven error, but then... he caught a edge._

_ Nico's arm screamed in agony, and white hot pain seared through his shoulder as it was wrenched out of its socket. The young prince let out a cry of pain as his body slammed into the wall, feeling the bone disconnect bone, tendons ripping, ribs cracking, head bleeding, skin inflaming at the sudden impact, and quickly brought the other arm up beside it, trying, with all his might, to pull himself up with one arm. He was almost there, almost able to move to the first of the foot holds when..._

_ The ledge broke._

_ Nico gasped, and flew back, now too far away to grab onto anything, he grabbed at air, always coming away empty and screamed. He had been so close, so close to breaking free but... it wasn't to be was it? He was going to die._

_ It was a strange feeling falling like this, it seemed that now everything was slowing down, like now that the world knew that Nico had excepted his fate that it wanted to drag it out, toy with him as long as possible._

_ Everything seemed crystal clear in that moment, he could see the cracks in the tower wall, he could see the tiny droplets of water dripping off miniscule blades of grass, up, down, left right, he was seeing everything and nothing at once. All was revealed to him in that moment, and... for some reason he didn't think it was weird. It felt natural, like second nature. There was an unspoken question in that moment a clarity, a question he had about four seconds to answer._

_ Do you want to live?_

_ "I don't want to die," He whispered._

_ Nico looked down to see a figure... a figure that seemed to be... nodding?_

_ Images flashed through his mind, scenes of gruesome clarity, of sickening realism and revulsion. Images to disturbing to be fake. He saw a large man with hair so blonde it almost looked white standing over his family, slowly killing them, one by one, getting more gruesome with each death._

_ Limbs were removed, hearts ripped out, screams pierced the air, and skin flew in ribbons around them. He didn't know how that man was doing this, how he mutilated his family with just a touch. A touch was all it took, just a simple touch, and then his father disintegrated destroyed beyond recognition, nothing more than a bubbling mass of blood and goo. Just a touch and his mother was aged before his eyes, her cries of agony as her skin rebelled against her, her bones cracking, her skin flaking, eyes sinking into their sockets, her body curling in on itself until, with a crack she broke into dust, into nothing. Just a touch, one lazy touch, and he saw his sister's skin peel off her back, curling off her fingers as if she had been placed against a giant grater. She screamed and screamed even after all of it lay around her and she was nothing but an exposed mass of muscle and blood._

_ Kronos turned and looked up at him. His eyes meet Nico's, it was impossible considering they weren't even in the same building but they did. Those golden eyes registered his existence, he _knew _Nico could see them, he knew this and made a spectacle out of his families death. He was toying with them, torturing them for his own sick amusement and Nico's own disturbance._

_ Nico wished he could close his eyes but that didn't matter the images weren't playing without him, they came from within, from some hidden place he didn't know existed. Bianca had stopped screaming at this point, just looked blank, unmoving; you wouldn't even have known she was alive if not for the faint rise and fall of her chest. Kronos smirked and snapped his fingers._

_ Bianca's eyes widened and Nico watched in horror as the skin around her stomach began to spiral, circling around and around, her body being sucked into some invisible spiral. She screamed, "Get it out!" and screamed, "Get it out of me!" she clawed at her stomach, ripping at it, "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" She was beyond caring now, the pain was too much she cracked she cried her tears red with blood, stomach acid running down her front, burning her legs. The spiraling stopped. Bianca di Angelo, the last living relative he had, was dead._

_ He felt tears well in his eyes, he felt like he was going to be sick, but he couldn't puke he couldn't do anything but see, and for once he wished nothing more for himself than to be blind. To not be able to see. But then it stopped, just like that it was over. Kronos dropped his bloody hands to his sides, his sword not even leaving its sheath, a crimson pool spreading around his feet._

_ Kronos pointed. You, it said. You. This is all your fault. Nico tried to cry, he tried to feel something, to make his body react but he couldn't, he could only float there slowly falling._

Do you still wish to live? _A new voice. A woman's voice._

_ Nico steeled himself. "Yes." His voice came out strong in his head. He felt something in him die in that moment, some inherent good, some innocence, but he was willing to lose that, willing to lose it all if it gave him a chance at revenge._

When Life's own crest doth Death now wear

Misery shall spread itself through the air

Cataclysm and Curse shall intertwine

Until they form a single vine

Hate and Thanatos, their rules they now break

In hopes that their offspring can offset this quake

Events unfold that none can answer

Until Death's own child makes Life its Master

_The words played in his head like a mantra, searing themselves into his mind, as hot as brand, unforgettable, and he fell, faster and faster, the world blurring the ground coming up to meet him, shifting, opening, groaning under the force around, a static electricity like a vibration of life running from everything to that one spot directly below Nico._

_ The young prince screamed._

_ Shadow engulfed him._

_ Nothing remained._

-**Betrothed-**

Triton walked down the open air halls of Atlantis, no one touched him here, no one approached him, no one dared, he was infuriated and everyone knew it. They knew not to cross paths with the warrior when he was like this.

Well... almost everyone.

His mother was an exception to that rule, one he had to tolerate regardless of his mood. And unfortunately his mood had been less than stellar these past few days. Of course it was only natural for her to want him when he was at his moodiest.

He stormed into the pavilion and Sally smiled and waved him over, Triton begrudgingly followed her instruction.

"What do you want?" He growled at her. Hell he may not be able to strangle her like he really wanted to right now, but he didn't have to be nice to her too.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

Triton just glared.

Sally sighed. "Well I just wanted to be with my second born child, is that such a crime?" She asked playfully. It was obvious she wasn't being serious.

Triton made a face. "I have better things to do then entertain you woman, important things like finding out who poisoned my father, your _husband_, and wringing his _damn_ neck."

"Always so violent aren't you?" She stated, bringing the cup of tea up to her lips. "Well I suppose I shouldn't waist your valuable time." A sad smile crossed her lips, "Your father wanted to see you." She set the cup down. "I'd hurry if I were you, he seemed exceedingly anxious."

Triton turned to leave but Sally stopped him. "Oh, and bring Percy, he asked to see him too."

Triton nodded. "I'll try."

"I suppose that's all you can do hmmm?"

"I guess so."

Triton left the pavilion feeling heavy in his soul. The second Prince scratched his beard, something was wrong, what was the cause of this sudden summons? Not to mention the King hadn't asked to see Percy since he'd been initially bed ridden. So what was the reason?

Triton approached his younger brother's room and threw the door open.

"Perc-!" He began, but almost instantly recoiled at the sight in front of him.

His brother was even worse than he thought. Percy was all skin and bones and sunken cheeks and the air reeked with his stench, he had to fight back a gag as he stepped further into the room.

"Percy," He said less forcefully this time, strolling across the room and throwing open a window, before turning to his brother's virtually catatonic form. "Percy!" He hissed, throwing the blanket off of him, sightless sea green eyes meeting his own, it was disturbing how it looked like his brother wasn't even home in there.

"Percy! Snap out of it! Father wants to see us!"

Nothing.

No reaction.

Triton didn't know what to do, well... nothing besides trying to shock him awake. So that's what he did. Triton took a breath, hefted a hand up beside him and...

Slapped Percy in the face.

-**Betrothed-**

Percy was floating.

He didn't know where, he didn't know how, but he was floating, and Nico was with him; that was the only thing that mattered. Nico turned to him, his dark smirk playing at his lips, tugging lightly at those pink corners, so perfect in his mind even when they were chapped, even when cut or bleeding, they were perfect. Percy sighed and followed. Who was he to deny Nico's command?

The Lost Prince was only a few steps ahead of him, but those few steps were too far, much too far, he was too far away if Percy couldn't hold him, couldn't feel him, couldn't touch him, couldn't feel the warmth from him. Percy reached out to him, closer, closer, closer... almost in his grasp, almost, then...

A sharp stunning pain to the side of his face.

He frowned, bringing a hand to his cheek, and the pain came again, harder this time, Nico was slowly getting further and further away; he had stopped trying to wave at him and now just walked on, leaving him behind.

"Nico!" He screamed, as another sting came to the other cheek. The raven haired boy didn't turn, just kept going, slowly fading out of focus, slowly getting to be too far away for him to see. "Nico!" He yelled again, but now he was gone, faded anyway into oblivion, probably never to be seen again.

Percy fell to his knees, defeated, dejected, crestfallen, and felt tears streaking down his face. Even now in his dreams he couldn't keep him safe, couldn't keep him close and that made a pain more real than the one he was already feeling.

Slowly the room swam back into focus and the scene in his mind faded away, replaced with the figure of his brother, with his hand raised ready to strike him again.

"What do you want?" He croaked.

"Father wants to see us."

It took Percy a moment, but finally the statement registered in his brain, and he slowly nodded. "Okay." He tried to sit up and failed, his arms giving out from under him.

Triton rolled his eyes and hooked his arms around Percy, lifting him up off the ground. He was light. Too light. "You better stay awake." He growled as they made there way out of Percy's room and down the hall towards the room they held their father.

Percy's brow scrunched in confusion. This wasn't the way to his father's room... this was the direction of the infirmary. His eyes widened. Did something happen to Poseidon?

He grabbed at his older brother's tunic. "What's wrong with father?"

Triton looked down at him, silent contempt behind his eyes, of course Percy didn't know what was going on. "He was poisoned." He stated simply.

"By a poison we have no cure for." Percy finished.

Triton nodded his head.

"How long?"

"About a week."

Percy sighed. "I see.."

As the fog continued to leave his mind he became painfully aware of his condition, yet again, only worse than before. He didn't even want to look in a mirror now, fearing the image he'd see, probably nothing more than a skeleton if his bony arms told him anything.

The two walked into the infirmary and they followed the sounds of coughing to the end of the room where Poseidon lay, cut off from the world, a simple cloth screen the only divider. Triton pulled that back now and called quietly into the dark space. "Father?"

Poseidon coughed again, but this time he managed to lift himself up some and turn in the direction of their voices. His eyes, they almost seemed to be looking through them as if he was... "Is Percy with you?"

Percy felt his stomach drop to the floor, blind, his father was blind, the poison had taken his sight, and leeched the color from his body, his once black hair now startlingly white.

"Yes." Percy managed, voice cracking slightly. "I'm here."

"Good," He coughed and brought a hand to his mouth, before taking a breath. It sounded watery, like his lungs were filled with fluids. "Bring him here."

Triton nodded, then remembering his father couldn't see said. "Okay."

Poseidon waited patiently as he heard the sounds of footsteps and the scraping of a chair being drawn towards the bed. It was strange just how loud everything seemed now that he couldn't see, his ears seemingly wanting to compensate for the loss of his eyes.

"Is he comfortable?"

"I'm fine father," Percy stated, looking into his fathers sightless eyes.

Poseidon nodded. "You must wonder why I've called you here." Neither boy responded to that so the King continued. "I am dying," He said simply, too close to death to want to sugar coat the fact. "I do not have much longer to live, the poison within me eats at my life as we speak." He paused to cough again, this time Percy could see specks of red on his hand. "Triton, leave us. I've already said my part to you," He took a breath. "Remember my words, heed them, take Percy's advice when you are king, it would serve you well, and respect his wishes, do not deny him what he truly desires. Promise me you'll do this."

Triton agreed with a shake of his head, though he looked anything but agreeable. "I promise."

"Thank you... now let me speak with your brother alone."

Poseidon waited as he heard the sound of the bed creak at the loss of weight and the muttered curses of his heir. "Is he gone?" He finally asked, hearing nothing.

"He's gone," Percy confirmed, Poseidon hummed in approval.

The room fell into silence as the dying King caught his breath. Percy waited, hunger gnawing at his belly.

"Death is a funny thing, isn't it Perseus?" His father finally. "You fear it for all of your life, but when it finally comes, you welcome it, it means no more worries, no more cares, no more pain."

Percy nodded, not wanting to interrupt what his father had to say. "Perseus, I know, Triton will make a good king, a good one as long as he has you by side, don't let him push you away like I'm sure he'll try to... and Percy?"

Percy cleared his throat, he felt something change in Poseidon's tone, something that called for him to respond. "Yes?"

"You did the right thing."

Percy's brow scrunched in confusion. "Wha- what?"

"Protecting the di Angelo boy, Sabien was it?"

Percy was shocked. "How did you know?"

Poseidon laughed. "You forget Hades and I were friends, I'd recognize his boy, especially when he looks so much like his father did at his age." A wry grin crossed his lips, sightless eyes seeing into memory. "I wish you'd have told me, we could've done far more if I'd been able to interfere directly, but I suppose love makes even the smartest blind."

Percy shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like where this conversation was going. "Wh- what do you mean?" He seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

"You and the di Angelo boy? You shared... intimate relations did you not?"

Percy had another moment of confusion. "Y- you mean-"

"Yes Percy, I know you loved him, you weren't as subtle as you thought, and don't forget the token you gave him."

"The ring," Percy whispered, finally piecing something together.

Poseidon nodded. "Indeed, he never takes it off." The king coughed again, this time more violently than before, obvious blood splattering his robes.

"Father perhaps-"

Poseidon waved him off. "Shut up and listen. You and the di Angelo boy, your love set events in motion we can not predict, it paved the way for Kronos's rise to power." He coughed again, a spasming thing and blood dribbled down his chin.

Percy's heart was beating frantically in his chest. "I- I don't understand."

"Of course not, and I don't have time to explain things to you, just take this advice: Visit the Oracle of Thebes and follow your heart." He took a ragged breath. He motioned for Percy to come in closer. "I do not believe him to be dead."

Percy took in a breath, there was no mistaking who _"him"_ was, but... how? How would he know? What made him think that. He didn't understand.

"Father! What did you mea-," He stopped mid sentence. His father had stopped moving.

"Father?" The king didn't move, didn't breath and a stabbing sinking feeling entered his being. He gained one but not the other, like some sort of sick trade off he wished he didn't have to participate in. Poseidon, he had died. The Great King of Atlantis, his father, his teacher, his biggest advisor, was gone, never to speak again. No good-bye, no I love you, nothing but wisdom and a quest. A quest he would fulfill.

"Triton," He called; he turned as he heard the older man walk into the room.

"Is he... ?" He asked motioning to the bed.

Percy nodded his head, wiping tears he hadn't felt fall down his face before continuing. "Can you get me something to eat? I have an Oracle to see."

Triton, stood there for a moment, slightly shocked to hear that his brother was going to eat, but then nodded quickly, leaving the room to tell the maids the news.

Percy turned back around in his chair, his eyes falling on his father; he clenched his fists, face molding to something of determination. He felt a spark of something in him in that moment, hope, Nico might still be alive, but something else as well, something darker, a need for revenge.

He would see this Oracle and get whatever prophecy or wisdom she had to give him.

He would find Nico.

Percy reached across and placed a hand on his father's eyelids to close them.

Then he'd kill Kronos.

And he'd make sure he got nothing but hell for what he'd done.

-**Betrothed-**

Jason sat on the window sill looking out and sighed. Nothing ever happened here in Olympus, why couldn't they get some action like Tartarus? He'd heard about what had befallen Atlantis and for a second he had hoped that he'd finally get to see battle and stop with these useless lessons, but of course that was too much to ask for. His father hadn't even considered the option of sending aid to their neighboring kingdom.

No instead he had ordered even more defenses around the city and countryside, they wouldn't be caught unawares this time, his father was indeed becoming paranoid in his older age, though maybe it was warranted considering that now two of the three major kingdoms had fallen to this mysterious Dark King.

"Bored?"

Jason turned, and made a face at his sister, Thalia. "Of course, you know I have no tolerance for reading."

"Of course, the male chauvinist returns, leave the strategy to the girl hmm?"Thalia put a hand on her hip.

Jason smirked and pushed his blonde hair out of his face. "You know me too well sister, I'd much rather be out fighting then stuck in a tactical room."

"Strategy has its merit," Thalia countered.

"So does a fist." Jason laughed. "Faster too."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're such a man, I worry for our kingdom when you're king."

"Sister you wound me, I'd make a great king."

"Yes, sure, right until war happens and you order everyone to just run and kill."

"That would be an effective plan."

"No that's an effective death tra- What's that?" Thalia's eyes widened and she pointed behind him.

Jason turned and furrowed his brow. "What's what?"

"There. On the Horizon."

Jason squinted. "I don't...-" His eyes widened. "Fire." He whispered. "It's fire!"

"And soldiers," Thalia mumbled, "Look."

Jason looked, his sister was right, he saw the line of black coming forward. "We're under attack." Jason couldn't believe it. "We're under attack!"

He turned and ran towards the door, grabbing his spear from its resting place by the door.

It was time to fight.

-**Betrothed-**

_**Sins of Lust Filled Love**_

**-END-**

**A/N:** _Oh my lordy! THIS TOOK FOREVER! I HAVEN'T HAD A LIFE FOR A WEEK! LIKE REALLY, ALL MY FREE TIME WAS WRITING THIS soo like, this is not even remotely edited, just spell checked... for the most part, some words might be wrong... in the fact that I think they exist but the computer says it doesnt sooooo... you know, if anyone want's to Beta this then by all means please message me and let me know, I'll be more than happy to update it with like really correct grammar. Also if any other section in this is confusing let me know and I'll try and clarify it! All in all I hope you enjoyed it! And lol you got a taste into my violent mind, stay tuned for part three sex, blood, and gore galore lol... and probably gonna be like 2x as long as this part lol oh god i'm gonna die after writing this lol. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? I need feedback... I hope this part was better than the first part and yeah ENJOY HADES lol_


End file.
